6 pink - Bladesinger Series
by Awatere11
Summary: Poppy is here and she is going to make her presence known ... just like her Poppa. Rated for language, sex and general naughtiness.
1. Chapter 1

Ianto had thought Jack was protective of Miller but he had nothing on John and Ianto was now on the verge of a meltdown as his daughter's feed was overdue yet again.

He stormed into John's man-cave and found him in the gamer chair with Poppy in his arms. He was singing softly to her as she mewled her little kitten cry.

"John!" Ianto barked making John jump.

"She's hungry. Unless you've started lactating in the last hour or so, she's past due her feed!" Ianto said reaching for his baby.

"Can't you express into a bottle?" John frowned sliding the char back on its casters.

"John, why are we having this conversation?" Ianto exhaled, "Look at her. She's hungry and needs me!"

John looked down at his little cherub and realised that Ianto was right. He slammed out of the chair and reached out, grabbing Ianto by the collar and pulling him towards John's bed

Ianto realised his objective and started to struggle but John was stronger than Ianto as the birth had only been a week ago. As John forced the struggling Ianto into his bed his hands shook. He held Poppy against Ianto's breast as Ianto quietly fumed. Jack was so gonna pay for leaving them alone with the mad-man today.

Ianto finally prized himself off the loathsome bed and gently removed his little poppet from the snoring idiot's arms and left.

Miller was glad to see his Taddy and demanded something to eat. Once he was sitting in front of the telly with his bowl of hot chips and Sippy cup of juice Ianto changed his little girl and settled to feed her once more.

Jack came home to find a sleeping Ianto, curled up on the sofa with Poppy asleep at hs breast and John perched on the arm of the sofa like a gargoyle watching over them.

"John? All good here?" Jack removed his coat and frowned at Gargoyle-man.

"Aren't they beautiful?" John enthused.

"Oh God. You're fixating again aren't you?" Jack groaned. "I'm warning you, he'll blow and when he does, you'll lose a body part. Ianto has to nest!"

"I know, it's just …the thought of them needing something and me not being there…" John grumbled.

As if on cue Poppy let out a snuffle and waved her little arms as Ianto stirred.

"Touch her and I'll break our arms" Ianto snarled at John and he backed away with a whine.

"Told you. Give him a chance to ask for help mate" Jack soothed.

Ianto looked at Jack and sighed softly. He agreed with Jack but also felt John's overwhelming need to coddle.

"John, perhaps you should change her while I have a snack?" Ianto offered and John whooped as he scooped her up and ran for the nursery.

"Jack. I'm sorry but I think I need to kill him and hide the body." Ianto sighed as John started singing Pop goes the Weasel from the bedroom, "Now he's telling her she's a weasel!"


	2. Chapter 2

Poppy was laying in the sun. Her little legs were bare and her arms were too, as she kicked and waved at the clouds as they passed overhead.

Ianto had decided his chicks needed fresh air and as he weeded the garden he watched Miller balancing on the garden's concrete edging.

Ianto's long flowing hair was curled up into a bun with a little tail poking out and he was humming softly as he attacked a patch of dense weeds with venom.

The lights he had once imagined were now installed and the pagoda was under construction in the corner of the yard. Although he'd not spoken of it yet, he imagined his little girl playing in it with her tea set as she played tea-parties with her teddies and maybe one day marry her love under the weeping willows framing it.

As he flicked dirt at Miller who shrieked and ran over to Poppy for a check Jack wandered out of the lounge onto the deck and he smiled down at his little family.

He watched Miller lean over his baby sister and check she was OK before running off with a roar and flapping arms.

Jack settled into a deck chair and took a sip from the glass of lemonade sitting on the table. He noted the amount of sugar and wondered if Ianto's diet needed checking. He was craving sugar since Poppy came along and he made mental note to ask Owen if it was normal.

Poppy was making little gurgling noises as Ianto hummed and Jack smiled at the thought of her singing along with her Taddy. Would she have a welsh accent? Miller seemed to copy them both.

Miller was now standing on the deck of the almost finished pagoda and he made a small squawking noise before leaping off with his little arms flapping wildly.

"Still no John, Cariad?" Ianto asked as he held up a worm for Miller to squeal at.

"Yep. That game has him completely consumed." Jack said proud of his purchase that had kept John out of Ianto's hair for several days.

"Um, Hon? Does Miller think he's a bird?" Jack asked as Miller squawked and ran around Poppy again.

"Mmm? Oh, no. He's being Myfanwy I think." Ianto said distractedly as he wondered if he had just pulled a daisy instead of a weed, "Why?"

"Nothing babe. Just that he's eaten that worm you gave him"


	3. Chapter 3

"Round and round the muddy old bush,

Uncle Owen's evil

If you want a cuddle go see Aunty Tosh

And Poppy gets the weevil!"

.

.

Ianto froze outside the nursery door and placed his hand over his mouth to stop the giggle escaping as he listened to Miller singing to Poppy.

"Did you like that one sister? I have another one"

Ianto settled against the wall to listen.

.

.

"Aunty Gwen is falling down, falling down, falling down.

Aunty Gwen is falling down, silly drunk old lady.

Uncle Rhys will pick her up, pick her up, pick her up

Uncle Rhys will pick her up and tell her that she's crazy."

.

.

Now Ianto knew he was in trouble as he struggled with his fingers scrabbling at the carpet he'd collapsed onto.

.

"Dad and Tad went up the hill, cos they thought they oughta, Dad fell down and made Tad frown but they kissed and made up after"

.

Poppy was making little gurgling noises and Miller laughed, clapping his hands.

Ianto started to crawl away as his mirth took over and he was had minor convulsions as he struggled to keep his laughter to himself.

Then he heard Miller start another song for his beloved sister.

.

.

Tinkle, tinkle little star,

How I wonder how you are

You need to pee, I wonder why

Dad won't say and Tad just sighs

Tinkle, tinkle little star,

You should pee right where you are.

.

.

Ianto lay on the cool lino of the kitchen floor and gave in as John looked down with confusion at his lover who seemed to be having some sort of stroke as he shrieked with laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

John watched over Jack's shoulder as he dressed Poppy in a little jumpsuit. It was white with pink flowers and her little legs kicked as she giggled at her Daddy's faces that he was pulling.

The changing table wasn't as nice as the one John had built her but he understood that she needed one that worked properly since his one fell down the stairs. He still couldn't work out how Miller managed to push it down but he couldn't fault the little guy for imagination. What had Ianto said? He wanted to sled? So cute. John and Jack had loved the image of a little Miller sliding down the stairs. They had both "awed" and clapped. A nice stained wood table with white trims. Pretty just like their little poppy.

"Look at Poppa Little Pop-pop bum, isn't he funny too?" Jack crooned and the little head turned to stare at her father. She waved her arms then waved at the clouds painted on the ceiling.

Jack had also been shocked to find the nursery repainted but Miller had really done a number with the paint Jack and John had left out. They'd painted John's bedroom door with the paint Ianto had brought the day he'd shown it to them. He felt a bit bad about that. But it was such a brilliant red for the door and John had loved it but of course it was all wrong on Poppy's walls. He was sure John had put the lid on properly but that's Miller. Such an inquisitive little guy. Then Yan had been able to fix it and didn't even have a melt down? Wow, Jack was so relieved that Ianto hadn't torn both of them a new one that he'd not cared about the pink. The soft pink and white was so pretty actually. Like candyfloss and clouds. She loves clouds. So win-win. Right?

"Oh my god! Poppy and Poppa. Why didn't I get that?" Ianto stopped half way into the room with Poppy's bottle in his hand as the revelation hit.

"Shit! I didn't get it either. I really did name her after me didn't I?" John crowed as he jumped about.

Jack reached out and accepted the bottle as his little girl reached excited for it.

Ianto still felt weird about his milk drying up even though it had been the same with Miller. He was getting tired of everyone wanting to help as they watched for the baby blues to kick in again and he wondered if he should just have a little tantrum or something just to make them feel better.

The giggle attack the other day when he overheard Miller singing had freaked John out no end and he had begun touching Ianto at odd times in what must be a thoughtful manner but really? _Does Ianto really seem like a touchy feely guy to you?_

As John excitedly dropped into a lazy boy and made grabby hands, Jack gently deposited Poppy into his arms. Jack handed him the bottle and John grinned maniacally as he fed his baby. His greatest regret had been that he couldn't lactate and provide her with everything and now Ianto had finally given in and given him the chance to make up for it now.

And Jack? Well he had it all. A wonderful Heart partner, a crazy Hart partner and two perfect children. Now that he'd worked through his jealousy issues he wondered what might happen next.

With that in mind Jack made a mental note to call the doctor and ask about birth control. If Ianto was crazy when he was pregnant, what might a pregnancy do to John!


	5. Chapter 5

Miller was in tantrum mode. Not just a grumpy one but a full out screaming fit.

Jack had tried everything. He'd done the "Airplane", swinging Miller around in circles. He'd done the tickling that actually made it worse! Even the promise of chocolate milk hadn't stopped the screaming.

Miller had started to gulp in air as he yelled, hiccups were going to start shortly.

John had tried everything. He's yelled at Jack to do something. He'd covered Poppy's ears so she didn't start and he'd even offered a hug. Even the promise of a game hadn't stopped the screaming.

Miller was now turning red in the face as he pulled at the front of his Daddy's shirt.

Owen had tried letting him play with his stethoscope. He'd offered to share his M&amp;Ms. He'd even promised an "Unka Owie" cuddle.

Miller had slapped at him and screamed louder.

Tosh had offered him a go on her laptop. She'd played his music on it and even opened pictures of him.

Miller was now stamping his feet as he screamed.

Rhys had tried everything. He'd turned on the telly and put his favourite show on. He'd made a big bowl of ice-cream and he'd even tried playing horsies.

Now Miller was really angry. His screams were harsh and needy.

Gwen had run from the room when they started and now returned triumphant. She shook the minion box and then tipped them over Miller's head. Plush toys rained down on the Tot who stopped yelling and began a low growl they'd not heard before.

Now everyone was backing away as his Taddy's growl of rage seemed to come out in the beast.

Ianto entered the room and stopped. He looked at the idiots and the child. Then he carefully laid down on the floor. He paused to move a minion out of the way before laying his head down. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes.

He tantrumed. He kicked his feet and thumped his fists and he screamed.

Miller stopped growling and stared. Then a giggle started. Followed by laughter as he attacked is Taddy. Both of them wrestled and growled at each other while everyone stood with their mouths open.

Ianto stood up and let out a roar with Miller copied then they laughed some more before Miller calmly stood up and began collecting his toys and placing them back into their box.

"Ianto? Everything OK?" Jack asked as Ianto brushed his clothes down.

"Hmm? Yep. Just a release needed, he was a bit peeved at you lot though" Ianto snorted as he finished preening and looked up, "He was making it quite clear that you all needed to leave him alone!"


	6. Chapter 6

Tosh had finally got some alone time with her little niece. Poppy was such a little diamond that Tosh just wanted to hold her forever.

Asleep, her little eyelashes fluttering against her soft cheeks. Her little cupid mouth pouting in such a John Hart way that she felt a tiny pull at her heart. She had not understood her brother's decision to mate with him. Compared to Jack he was a complete Neanderthal but now she saw things much clearer.

She had never looked at his mouth before. As he entered the room to look for his game controller she stared at the pout. Miller had hidden the controller well apparently because after a good ten minutes on his hands and knees with that pert little arse wiggling in the air but he still hadn't found it.

With an oath muttered under his breath he opened his mouth to shout but then noticed Tosh and her precious bundle.

He crawled over and leaned against her knees as he looked down and smiled at his little girl.

"She's lovely John." Tosh whispered as he lovingly stroked a little cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah. Hard to believe I finally did something right and look at my reward." John snorted. "Toto could have chosen anyone as his other nest-mate and I never thought it might be me. Not like I'm someone you'd consider a catch but look at this. Look at this miracle."

"You were a catch to me John" Ianto's voice startled him and he turned to watch Ianto stalk into the room with his usually prowling waltz. _God he's beautiful_.

"You gave me this little pearl. No-one else could have created her with me." Ianto smiled. "My triad was complete once I accepted you as the missing link."

Jack had followed Ianto in and caught the tail end. His laughter filled the room.

"Jack!" Ianto admonished before laughing at his own terminology.

"I want one!" Tosh pouted and Poppy opened her eyes and blinked owlishly at her.

Owen had wandered in and froze before turning to quietly leave.

Ianto watched him go and smiled quietly as he scented the air. _Wasn't that one in for a surprise?_


	7. Chapter 7

If anyone is still reading this Verse, did you realise Part 7 – Dog Days is up and running?

Yep, the title is the giveaway to a new family member …. Can't help it. I have four beasts of my own and love them all, (3 are rescued dogs). Also 2 cats and 14 chickens ….. yeah, OK and two flightless ducks.

Oh god, you're killing me. So invasive!

Well, goldfish! But that's it.

(The rat died)

You may have seen my love of creatures in my other stories, my best friends have always been my fur-children. About time Miller got one of his own, yeah?


End file.
